Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to a display module and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a display module with a buffer structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Along with the development in consumer electronic products and communication products, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has been widely used in various consumer electronic products and communication products such as liquid crystal TVs, notebook computers, desktop computers and smart phones. Generally speaking, the LCD includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module.
According to the design of display module, a glass is supported by a plastic frame, and the plastic frame is used as a protection, an insulation, or a buffer mechanism between the glass and an iron frame. However, as the requirement for narrow rimmed display is getting higher and higher, the required thickness of the plastic frame would be too thin to form, and the degree of rim narrowness would be restricted. One solution to the problem is using a tape as a buffer and insulation mechanism between the iron frame and the glass. However, along with the thinning tendency of consumer electronic products and communication products, attachment of the tape is getting more and more difficult, and the tape may easily be attached to an outside of an outline of the iron frame or may easily be exposed from the iron frame, causing short-circuiting. Since the plastic frame and the tape, being soft and lacking sufficient hardness, are hard to be clamped, reclaimed and assembled, the automation assembly system is hard to be introduced to the production line. Moreover, the plastic frame is more expensive than a glue or the tape, and the display module includes a plastic frame which requires a gap between the plastic frame and the iron frame, therefore the internal components of the display module are more likely to be displaced.